Thoughts on Harry
by cvtisjustok
Summary: Little thought on how some things might have been done differently in the Harry Potter world. Some funny, some sad, and some weird.
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Prophecy

Harry and his five friends slunk through the shelves at the Hall of Prophecies in the Department of Mysteries. The came upon a glowing orb that had Harry's name on it. Harry reached out for the ob.

"Aaaah!" Harry screamed as his body burst into flames and he hit the floor. Dead.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were stunned into silence that was broken by the voice of Lucius Malfoy "Well, it looks like the prophecy wasn't about the boy-who-lived after all. Oh well. Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Five more bodies hit the floor lifeless


	2. Chapter 2

Final battle.

Voldemort blasted his opponents away and Harry was about to remove his invisibility cloak and confront the Dark Lord when he thought, "I can't beat him in a straight up fight. What am I thinking?"

Harry kept the cloak on and snuck up behind Voldemort and took a knife from the ground and struck from behind. Voldemort had a startled look cross his face as he looked down and saw a knife sticking out of his chest. "What!?" he got out before he hit the floor, dead.

There was stunned silence in the hall as Harry took off his Invisibility cloak and stood there with the knife in his hand. "What?" he asked. "There was no way I was going to beat him with magic. Look what he did to all of you that tried to fight him."

Hermione spoke up. 'But…but that was…"

"Wrong." Said Ron.

"He's gone, and if you don't like it you can kiss my ass." Said Harry. He then dropped the knife and left the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Marauders Map

"Look what I found Fred."

"What is it, brother o' mine?"

"You know that piece of parchment we filched from Filch?"

"Indeed I do."

"Well it turns out to be a map of this here castle."

"Really?"

"Yes indeed. It also shows where everyone is in said castle."

"Let me see, let me see!"

"Look, there we are. And there's Percy. LOOK! He's with someone named Peter Pettigrew. And they're right on top of each other."

"Eeeew! I didn't know Perce was batting for the home team."

"Liked riding the broomstick."

"Bent as a broken bludger."

"Playing with another's wizards wand."

"Let's borrow Lee's camera and get some incriminating evidence, shall we."

"As long as I don't have to look at the pictures."

"I don't remember any students named Pettigrew, do you?"

"I do not. There is a Peter in Huffelpuff, but his last name is Parker."

"Ooooh! A mystery paramour for Perce."

"We're here. On the count of three, I'll open the door and you take the pictures. One…Three."

"What? Where is he?"

"What are you doing barging into my room? And who are you talking about?  
said Percy.

""Where is your boyfriend hiding?" asked George. "He was here a minute ago."

"Boyfriend?" spluttered Percy. "What I the blazes are you on about."

"We saw you with your boyfriend getting close." Said Fred.

"Real close." Added George.

"I don't have a boyfriend! I'm not…that way." Replied Percy.

"Suuuure." Said the twins together.

"Are you telling me that you're not sleeping with a boy called Peter Pettigrew?" asked George.

"Where did he go, by the way?"

"I don't know what you're on about. Have you two finally gone mental?" asked Percy.

"Look on the Map. He can't hide from it." Said Fred.

"He's still shows up on the map. He's in the same bed as Perce." Said George.

There was a squeak and Scabbers started to make a run for it. "Look, he's moving. It's the rat. Get it." Said George.

"I got him!" said Fred.

Just then the rat turned into a man. All three brothers were freaking out but Fred and George had the presence of mind to send a stunner and knock the strange man out. The commotion caused several other students to enter Percy's dorm and one went to get a teacher.

Before the teacher arrived to deal with the situation, Fred said, "Looks like you were sleeping with Peter after all."

Percy just fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

First Meeting

"Hello professor. Harry, this here is professor Quirrel. He's gonna be your defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts" said Hagrid.

"Ppppotter. Cccan't tell…" Quirrel stuttered and took Harry hand. He then let out a scream and pulled back his burnt and decaying hand from Harry's grip.

"What!?" exclaimed harry.

There was suddenly another voice coming from the back of Quirrels head. "You fool! Kill the boy ."

Hagrid looked on shocked like the rest of the bars patrons but Harry, with several years of experience care of the Dursleys, backed away from the screaming man. Quirrel lunged at Harry, who put up his hands in a defensive manner, and they made contact with Quirrel's other hand which started to burn like the first.

Hagrid got some of his sense back and grabbed for Quirrel to separate him from Harry. He missed the body, but did grab ahold of the purple turban. It fell away to show another face on the back of Quirrels head. The bar freaked out at this sight and the panic rose to a whole new level when the second head spoke. "Damn you, you stupid oaf! Lord Voldemort will make your death last eons for your interference!"

All this time Quirrel's arms had burnt and crumbled away and the destruction was still progressing up his body. A black cloud like substance left the body when the decay reached the chest and screams could be heard from Quirrel and Harry.

Auror's showed up a few minutes later to find a room full of shocked patrons, a screaming boy on the ground, and a pile if dust that once was a man. The investigation turned up the fact that Voldemort was still around and the medical exam Harry went through at St. Mungos discovered the signs on abuse and malnutrition he had gone through. The Dursleys were investigated and arrested, Dumbledore was removed as his magical guardian and it was disoverwed thet the wills of James and Lily Potter were illegally sealed. They were read and it was discovered that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather. This led to an investigation into the circumstances of his arrest. It was discovered that Sirius never had a trial so he was questioned under Veritasirum. It was eveaed that he was innocent and was released. After recovering, he took custody of Harry. Fudge lost the Ministers job and Dumbledore was removed as chief warlock.

Several years later Voldemort did regain a body, but he was stopped by a prepared ministry.


	5. Chapter 5

An actual good Policeman

"Hey you kids! Stop right where you are!"

"Run!" yelled Dudley.

The group of kids that were kicking a smaller child took off in all directions. The policeman was going to chase them but instead looked at the small child on the ground and noticed his bloody body. He went to the child and saw that he was dressed in clothes that were worn and didn't fit his small frame right.

"Are you allright?" asked the policeman. There was no response so he called in for an ambulance. It took the child to the hospital and many signs of malnutrition and abuse evident. It took several hours for the child to wake up and when he did the policeman asked, "What's your name kid?"

Harry woke with a start. He looked around and noticed that he was in a strange room, in a bed that was softer than his own, and that a strange man in a uniform was asking him a question. "Huh?" The last thing he remembered was Dudley's foot hitting his head.

"I asked what's your name." said the policeman.

"I, I don't know. I am usually called boy or freak. I guess my name is freak." Harry said in a timid voice. An angry look crossed the policeman's face and Harry curled up into a ball.

The policeman saw Harry's reaction to his face and immediately took on a more calm expression. "You are not in any trouble. I just want to make sure that you are OK. Do you know who the kids that were hurting you are?"

"M,m,my coisin and his f, f,friends"

"Your cousin? Does he hurt you often?"

"Y,yes."

"And your parents let him do it?"

"My p,p,parents are dead. My aunt said they were drunks and died in a car crash."

"Do you live with your aunt? Who else do you live with?"

"My aunt, uncle and cousin."

"And they let your cousin hurt you?"

"They like it when he does."

The policeman had to take a few deep breaths. This was the worst case of child abuse that he had ever seen. He could see a similar expression on his partners face and the nurse in the room was openly crying. He started to reach for the child to place a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. The child flinched away and the policeman swore to himself that he would get to the bottom of the situation. There was no way that he would let the kid go back to that environment. "Relax kid. I won't hurt you. I'll do whatever I can to make sure that no one hurts you again. Do you know the address where you live?"

"N,n,no."

"Dp you know the street name? Your aunts or uncles name?"

"Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. I think the street is calledPrivate or something."

This wasn't a lot but it should be enough for the policeman to locate the home. "Were you close to your home when your cousin hurt you? And what is your cousin's name."

"It was a few blocks from home and my cousins name is Dudley."

"OK, I'm going to leave you for a while. This lovely nurse will take care of you and make sure that you get better. It is almost dinner time, what do you want to eat?"

"I get to eat dinner?"

"Of course you do." said the nurse.

The policeman had to calm himself down again. He said, "I'm going to go and find your aunt and uncle now."

Harry immediately said, "No don't! I will get in trouble, he told me never to tell people anything. I shouldn't have been talking to you. I'm in so much trouble." Harry started rocking back and forth, holding his knees to his chest.

The nurse went to Harry who was so out of it that he didn't notice anything. The policeman left the room with his partner. He didn't want to upset the child anymore. He said, "I don't care what it takes. I'm not letting that kid go back to that home."

His partner replied. "I've never seen a case like that in all my years. I'm with you.

Th two policemen went to the station and looked up the names that the kid had given them. When their boss assigned a detective and a councilor to interview the kid, they came back with a desire to find out the truth of the situation too. They got a search warrant and the next day they raided the Dursley's home. At fisrt the Dursley's denied that another child lived there. Looking around would lead to the assumption that they were telling the truth. The councilor was able to discover some more facts from the child. Searching the cupboard under the stairs discovered a baby mattress and a thin, torn, dirty blanket. The Dursley's denied doing anything wrong but did admit that the kids name was Harry Potter and that he was left on their doorstep and that they never wanted him. Dudley was more than happy to say that he beat him up regularly and that his parent encouraged him. The Dursleys were arrested and Dudley taken to social services. There were foung guiltyt of child abuse at their trial later and Dudley was sent to a boys home.

A strange man with a long white beard entered the hospital a day after the Dursleys were arrested claiming to be the young man's guardian. He was greeted by the policeman who started to question him. The old man was getting frustrated and pulled a stick from his jacket. The policeman, not knowing what to expect pulled his gun and fired killing the old man.

He was suspended a month for shooting an unarmed man, even though there was an knife and no identification on the body and no ID could be found in any system. The child, Harry Potter was adopted by the nurse that first took care of him and lived a happy life until he received a strange owl before his eleventh birthday.

AN: I know that British policemen don't carry guns. This story took place before Harry went to primary school. Other than knowing about Horcrux's, what did Dumbledore do to help Harry? Other than fix what he himself caused?


	6. Chapter 6

Kings Cross Station

Uncle Vernon left young Harry alone at the station. He wandered looking for platform 9 ¾ for several minutes but couldn't find the platform. A strange man approached him.

"Hello young man. Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

Harry didn't know whether to mention platform 9 3/4 to the man so he said, "I'm a little lost. I'm supposed to be by platform 9 and 10."

"And your parents" asked the man again.

"They left me here so I could take the train to school."

"Why don't I help you find one of the station attendants to help you out? Follow me."

Not knowing any better, Harry followed the man out of the station and before he knew it he was shoved into the back of a van. Ten weeks later a body was found in an alley in London. It was never identified.

Moral of the story, don't leave young kids alone at a train station.


	7. Chapter 7

In the tent

"Voldemort." said Harry before he remembered the taboo. There were several 'pops' outside the tent and they heard voices.

Ron said, "Snatchers!"

Hermione turned her wand on Harry and was about to send a spell into his face when Harry pushed her arma aside and said, "What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

Hermione said, "I was going to make it so the snatchers wouldn't recognize you."

"Well that's just moronic. There are three of us, let's fight them. Were you going to just give up without a fight? Pathetic." Said Harry. "Ron, disillusion yourself and get in the corner. I'll get under my cloak. Hermione, you are the bait. Get toward the back of the tent. When they come in we strike."

"B but Harry?" said Hermione.

Just do it!" said Harry.

Reluctantly Hermione did as she was told and went to the back of the tent. A few seconds later five men entered the tent and went straight for her. Harry and Ron both sent spells, knocking out three of the invaders before they could react. It was a bit of a fight, but the other two snatchers were taken down with only minor injuries to Ron and Hermione. Harry was unscathed.

Harry said, "Let's take them outside and pack up."

They did that and Ron said. "I recognize one of these men as Fenrier Greyback."

"The Werewolf that bit Lupin?" said Hermione.

"Yeqh, he's a really bad one." Said Ron.

Harry just took the sword of Gryffindor and stabbed the unconscious Greyback through the heart. "What?" he said to the startled looks of Ron and Hermione. "He was a monster. Remus told me tales about him and I promised if I saw him I would kill him."

Hermione said, "He was helpless."

"SO?" was all Harry replied back.

"Are you going to kill the others as well?" asked Ron.

"No. Hermione you get to practice your Oblivition again. Do it quick, we need to go." Said Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Mail

Harry was once again serving detention by helping answer Lockhart's fan mail. He wished that he was anywhere else. After the three hundredth note proclaiming Lockhart the dreamiest hero that ever lives, a strange thought occurred to Harry. "How come I never received any fan mail? Everybody keeps calling me the Boy-Who-Lived and congratulate me when I'm in public. How come I never got any letters?"

This thought festered in Harry's mind even after his detention was done. The next morning it was still there so he made it a point to find out. His first stop was to Hermione to ask if there was any magic that would prevent him getting mail. He did receive letters from his friends over the summer, even if they were taken by Dobby. Could another House Elf be stopping his mail? Hermione didn't know of any magic that could do what Harry asked but promised to look it up in the library. Being a muggle born and only in second year, Harry didn't really expect her to know but she is the smartest person he knew. His next stop was to Ron, who had no clue and didn't seem to care. Harry thought about whom else might know, other than a teacher. He still didn't feel comfortable going to a teacher, especially after his last year. Harry decided to ask his Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood next. Hopefully he might have some idea.

Oliver was very helpful and mentioned several ways that Harry's mail might have been intercepted. First, it could have been that a mail redirecting ward might have been placed on Harry. Oliver didn't know how to detect the ward, so Harry couldn't tell if he had one on him. If this was true then his mail was going to someplace and someone else. Another way was for all the names on the letters to be wrong. Oliver didn't think that this was possible and neither did Harry. Another possibility was like Harry thought, that a House Elf was taking his mail. This didn't seem right either.

Harry asked if Oliver knew anyone that could tell if he had the mail redirect ward on him and Wood said no. This depressed Harry and he made his way back to his dorm room.

On his way he was set upon by the Weasley twins. "Ickle Harrykins,"

"We just heard,"

"Through no fault of our own,"

"Right, you are a loud little thing,"

"Yes, it is all your fault,"

"That you think that you might have,"

"A most troublesome ward upon your,"

"Humble little body." Finished who Harry thought was Fred.

"I'm sure that it was all my fault for talking QUIETLY to Oliver in a corner of the common room. What is it that you two snoops want?"

"We think that we,"

"Might have a way to tell,"

"And remove any pesky spells,"

"Upon your small"

"Short,"

"Scrawny"

"Shrimpy,"

Slight,"

"Stunted,"

"Small."

"You already said small."

"But he is."

"You are of course right, brother o' mine."

"Of course I am. I am the smart one after all."

"I thought that I was the smart one. I guess I'm the good looking one."

"Wrong again. I'm also the good looking one. You are the muscle."

"I don't want to be the muscle. How about if I'm the good brother and you are the evil brother."

"I can live with that. I'm still the smart and good looking one though."

"STOP!" shouted Harry. The twin's back and forth as giving him a headache. "Did you say that you know how to see if I have a ward on me?"

"Indeed we do."

"As people in our rarefied profession,"

"We must keep abreast of any and all"

"Means of detection and concealment."

"Having a pesky owl interrupt us in the middle,"

"Of our sworn duty would be disastrous."

"One must be constantly aware of your surroundings young one."

"Otherwise one might run afoul of those,"

"Sworn to stop our noble endeavors."

"Teachers." They both said at the same time.

"And those endeavors would be?" Harry asked, already regretting the response.

"Why pranking of course."

"The noblest of pursuits."

"Riiiiight. So can you help me or not?"

"Yes we can."

"But what's in it for us?"

This caused Harry to look at them with narrowed eyes. After a moment, he said, "Think of it as a prank on whoever put the ward on me, if I have one."

"So, a noble purpose?"

"We will do it. Meet us at midnight in the common room."

"Why midnight?" asked Harry

"Why not?"

Harry just looked at the twins in disbelief. Harry realized that they were helping him so he agreed.

At midnight, Harry crept to the common room and saw the twins by the fire place. He went to them and asked, "Is everything set?"

The twins jumped when Harry spoke and stood up. 'Yes, we are,"

"All set. Our brother Bill,"

"Who you know is a curse breaker for Gringotts,"

"Taught us this to detect and remove wards."

"What do I have to do?" Asked Harry.

"Stand in front of the fire on one leg."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

"Just sit down and let,"

"Us do our thing."

Harry sat and the twins pulled their wands. Harry felt a sense of dread in letting the twins perform magic on him. Hopefully whatever they did would be worth it.

After a few words Harry didn't recognize, Fred, or was it George said "You do indeed have a mail redirecting ward on you."

"It will take a few minutes, but we think that we can remove it."

"There is also a tracking spell on you."

"We will remove that also."

"A tracking spell? How did I get that?" asked Harry. The twins just shrugged. "Can you teach me to see if I have a tracking spell placed on me again?"

"We can"

If you promise to"

Help us with a prank at"

A later time and place."

"No questions asked."

This seemed fair to Harry. It might even be fun. "OK."

The twins got back to casting at Harry and thirty five minutes later they said "Done!"

"That was it? I'll get all my mail now?" Harry asked.

"Yup. You will get"

ALL your mail now." They said and left back up to their dorm room laughing.

Harry didn't like the way they said all but let it go. He was tired so he went back up to his bed to sleep. He didn't notice that his hair was now red and he had freckles all over his face.

"The next morning at breakfast Harry learned why the twins were laughing at him. More than a hundred owls swarmed him at the breakfast table, all with a letter to Harry Potter. "I should have let things be" he thought as the second howler went off in his face.


	9. Chapter 9

What about potions?

" _Man, I wish that I could do magic over the summer_." Thought Harry while remembering the hard times that the Dursley's gave him. " _It would make my life so much easier, but I already have two warnings about underage magic against me, even though one of those times was because of Dobby_."

This problem bothered Harry for most of the year until one potions class. Snape was saying, "Now listen yup you bunch of dunderheads. Today we will be brewing a forgetfulness potion. If you are not careful you may forget your own name or your family. Longbottom! You will sit out this class because I don't want to risk your pathetic brewing skills on such a dangerous potion. On second thought, why don't you partner up with Potter for this class. Instructions are on the board."

Snape sat down and started sneering at the class so Harry and Neville collected the ingredients and started brewing. It was not a very complicated potion but did require that certain ingredients were added at the proper time. While they were waiting to add the ingredients, Harry and Neville started to talk quietly. "I remember this potion."Said Neville.

Harry gave a little chuckle.

"No. I remember one summer when my uncle Algie accidentally took some. He couldn't remember who I was for six weeks. Did you know that the person who takes the potion will forget the first person they see? Everything else in their life stays the same."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I had to be reintroduced to him. It was the best he ever treated me. That is until he regained his memory."

"Potter! Longbottom! Stop talking! That will be ten points from Gryffindor." Shouted Snape.

Harry and Neville stopped talking and finished the potion. Harry had an idea though. If he couldn't use wand magic over the summer, he could use potions. The forgetfulness potion had great possibilities and he pocketed several vials before he cleared his cauldron. Now all he had to do was look up other useful potions.

Harry spent much of his free time in the library, which made Hermione happy and Ron upset. Harry didn't care, he had a mission. So far he had found several potions that could prove quite helpful. The first was a simple cheering potion. If the Dursley's were happy, they might leave Harry alone. The second possibility was a potion that caused painful headaches when the person who takes it yells. This might come in handy if Vernon starts anything. Another potion causes fear of anything that is added as the last ingredient in the brewing process. Harry was thinking of adding one of his hairs to make the Dursley's afraid of him. This might be a problem because that he doesn't really know how the Dursley's would react to being afraid of him. The last potion that Harry found, other than the forgetfulness potion, (Mustn't forget that) was one that was like a confundus spell. It made the taker open to suggestion for a few minutes after ingestion. Harry thought that this potion was the best possibility. The down side was that it only lasted for about ten days. This would mean that he would have to brew many doses. Fortunately this potion could store for a very long time.

Now it was time to brew. Harry decided to take a page from his second year and brew the potions in Moaning Myrtles bathroom. The ghost was a little annoying but it was very private.

On the Hogwarts express at the end of the term Harry felt in the especially charmed satchel, the many vials of potions that he was going to try out on the Dursley's that summer. He had a smile on his face, especially when he thought of the last potion that he brewed. It was one that put the drinker into a coma that lasted for six months. If the Dursley's were too awful, he would use the potion.


	10. Chapter 10

Unlimited Power

Harry was searching through all the books in the Black Library for anything that could grant him more power to help him defeat Voldemort. It was a slow and excruciating process for Harry, he never really was a good reader, it was more Hermione's thing. He didn't want to involve her in this case because he knew that she would say that it was too dangerous and try to stop him.

About three a.m. he found a handwritten scroll with the description of imbuing the power of God. "This looks just like what I need." Thought Harry. "It looks a little complicated, but I think I can do it."

Harry went to bed that night thinking of all the things he would need to perform the ritual. Over the next few days he acquired everything he needed and made his way to an unused room in Grimauld Place to perform the ritual.

Harry drew all the runes that were outlined in the scroll and mixed together all the magical ingredients. After two hours of preparation and the midnight hour fast approaching, Harry started the chant that would grant him the power of God. When the midnight hour finally struck, Harry simply popped out of existence.

(God doesn't exist so Harry becoming God no longer existed.)

OR

When the midnight hour finally struck, Harry found himself imbued with all the knowledge and power of the universe. He had complete control over life and death, creation and destruction. Harry found himself no longer caring about the demands of humanity and left this plane of existence.

(If God exists, he doesn't seem to care about what happens on Earth so why would Harry if he became God?)


	11. Chapter 11

Black Lake

There was a palpable excitement within the Hogwarts student's ranks as they waited for the other schools to arrive for the Tri Wizard Tournament. Harry waited with his friends as murmurs of how the other schools would arrive circulated through the crowd.

"How do you think they're going to arrive?" asked Ron. He was nervously hopping from foot to foot.

"I don't have a clue." Responded Harry. His thoughts on what was going to go wrong this year more so than the other schools arrival.

Hermione spoke up next. "I'm sure their arrival will be flashy enough. You know how wizards like to make a spectacle."

"You're probably right." Said Harry. "Remember the World Cup?"

"Yeah, too bad the Death Munchers had to ruin it." Replied Ron.

The three went back to a nervous silence until it was broken by a first year yelling that a dragon was approaching. Another corrected him and said it was a flying house. The second guess was more accurate as it was actually a flying carriage pulled by winged horses. When it landed, Harry saw some of the most beautiful girls and the biggest woman he had ever seen. These were the contestants from Beauxbatons. Their Headmistress greeted Dumbledore and then they all went inside the castle to 'warm up'.

Now all that remained was to wait for the arrival of Durmstrang. It wasn't a long wait until someone shouted that something was happening in the Black lake. Harry heard a sucking sound, like a plunger, and saw a whirlpool form in the middle of the lake. Soon a mast of a ship started to appear in the middle of the whirlpool and soon a full ancient looking ship was bobbing on top of the water. It made its way to shore and a gang plank was lowered and bodies started to emerge. It took a few minutes for the Durmstrang students to make their way from the lake to the castle and when they arrived Harry heard Ron shout, "KRUM! Look Harry it's Krum! Did you know that he was still a student? Krum! Do you think he'll give me an autograph? Krum!"

Ron was practically swooning at the star Seeker, along with many other students, mostly female students. Hermione answered him, "No Ronald, we didn't know that he was still in school. Calm down before you wet yourself."

This sobered Ron up a little bit. Harry said, "Those were some spectacular entrances."

Everyone went inside and the welcoming feast went smoothly, except for Ron losing his composure when a beautiful Beauxbaton student came to their table looking for some bouillabaisse. With the lighting of the Goblet of fire complete, the visiting schools started to make their way back to their respective transports. There was a shout from outside the Great Hall and all the students made their way outside to see a most disturbing sight. The Durmstrang ship had been sunk. Only the tops of the sails could be seen jutting out of the water. Their Headmaster was cursing in a language that Harry didn't know, but he could guess what he was saying. The Durmstrang students ended up sleeping that night in the Great Hall in sleeping bags reminiscent of the ones the Hogwarts students used the previous year when Sirius Black broke into the castle.

The reason the Durmstrang ship was sunk was found out the next day. Apparently when they arrived, they paid no attention to their arrival point. It turned out to be right next to the mermaid village and the whirlpool had killed several mermen. In retaliation the Mermen and maids attacked and sunk the ship that was responsible for the deaths. They were still angry and warned the Headmaster to keep any human out of their lake or the consequences would be dire. Harry wondered how this would affect the tournament. Surely the Ministry wouldn't be stupid enough to hold a task in the lake now…would they?


	12. Chapter 12

Not Going To Take It

The twins had had enough. They had just come back from another detention with Umbridge and their hands were bloody and sore. "Fred."

"Yes George?"

"Are we going to let her get away with this?"

"No, brother mine, we sure aren't"

What should we do?"

"I don't know? How far do you want to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I feel that our usual pranks won't cut it in this situation"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think that we need to come up with a more…permanent solution."

"You mean… kill her?"

"Did you see all the kids wandering the hall with bandaged hands? Kids! Eleven year olds being tortured and the teachers not doing a damn thing."

"Calm down, I never said I was against the idea. What did you have in mind?"

"Not sure yet. We definitely don't want to get caught though."

"Ok, let's plan. The Christmas holiday is coming up,. It should give us some cover."

-The night before the Christmas holidays begin-

Fred and George crept through the halls of Hogwarts late at night. It wasn't the first time that the terrible two had been found wandering the halls well after curfew, but it was the first time that they were with murder in their hearts. The final straw that made up their decision on the fate of Umbridge was when they discovered their little sister with I'I must know my place' carved into the back of her hand.

Making it to Umbridge's quarters without being discovered, they used the 'borrowed' wands to take down the pitiful protection that she had placed on her door. They then snuck in and stunned the vile woman while she slept, not wanting her to wake while they prepared her fate. They were disgusted be all the pink, dollies and pictures of kittens that enveloped her quarters in a miasma of false sweetness.

The twins had decided on a bit of poetic justice was in order and so had devised a plan that involved the blood quill. Thy brought out a never ending pad of parchment and then attached a quick quotes quill to the blood quill. The then bound Umbridge in unbreakable ropes and propped her up at her desk They used a sticking charm to keep her in her seat, her arm on the table, and the quill pair in her hand. They than produced a wizard wireless and turned it on, silencing the door so no noise could escape. Putting the quill in her hands, it started to write whatever the singer was saying. They could already see small cuts forming on the back of her hand, but she stayed unconscious. Checking to see if they left any traces of them being there, they started to leave. When they were at the door, they sent an Enervate at Umbridge and closed the door before she noticed them. They wanted to be sure they wouldn't be identified if someone found Umbridge before the quill could complete its work. The last thing they did was put a sign on the door that said "Off to the Ministry, Be back after Christmas."

The twins spent a nervous Christmas at home. They didn't really feel bad about what they did to Umbridge, she deserved it, It was just nerve wracking not knowing the outcome. When they got back to Hogwarts, they wandered the same hallway that had Umbridge's quarters. They saw that the sign was still up. Umbridge missed the first three classes of the first day back before anyone went to investigate. She was discovered as a shriveled up lump of skin that was dryer than the Saraha Desert. When her fate was announced to the student body the next day, the twins weren't the only ones smiling.


End file.
